“Text” messaging (such as Short Message Service (“SMS”) message or Multimedia Messaging Service (“MMS”) messages) is a useful technique that allows mobile telephones to send and receive information. Businesses often use text messages to provide notifications to users, such as flight status notifications, delivery status notifications, sports scores, and/or other types of information. Businesses also sometimes use web content, such as web pages, to provide information to users. Text messaging and web content are generally accessed, by users, via separate interfaces (e.g., a messaging application for text messaging, and a web browser application for accessing web pages).